


Lust

by mag_lex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: Yaz finds herself distracted by the very thought of the Doctor and frustrated when she can't do anything about it.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Envy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873129) by [mag_lex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex). 



> So I originally posted this last year and didn't like it very much so in a moment of weakness I took it down. A couple of people recently reminded me of its existence so I've polished it up a bit (funnily enough the smut itself is largely unchanged) and I'm now a bit happier with it. Hopefully you enjoy! 
> 
> This will make more sense if you read Envy first. Oh, yeah. And I've received a prompt that might follow this nicely so there will hopefully be a second chapter (if not a separate fic).
> 
> PS this was written before Spyfall so the tuxedo I pictured when I wrote this was slightly different 😉

The Doctor’s head was between her legs, moving subtly but consistently as she worked Yaz up to the most glorious climax. She had a very clever tongue and was putting it to very good use, pushing Yaz to a precipice so quickly that her head span. Yaz was certain she could feel the pleasure in her very bones, then moving through every cell as it started to diffuse outwards, when-

BANG.

Yaz shifted, trying to concentrate. She was so close, and the Doctor was so good. But the sensations were starting to ebb away rather than get stronger, and her frustration mounted. That one moment of distraction and she'd lost her place. In an attempt to find it again, she looked downwards - but the Doctor had disappeared entirely. _Weird_. 

BANGBANG.

Yaz bolted upright, the remnants of her dream fading entirely as the sound of a propane torch filtered through her semi-conscious brain. 

She turned sideways in a daze, looking for the Doctor. The bed was empty. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she groaned, falling back onto the pillows. Her hand reached out for the sheets, but they were cool to the touch. The Doctor had apparently been up for a while, and Yaz was beyond horny. She couldn't escape her raging hormones; it was as if her thoughts of the Doctor had completely taken over. And ever since the Doctor had shown her possessive side, Yaz had been hankering for more. But that need was only ever sated by the other woman and as tempting as it was to finish things off herself, she knew it wouldn't compare.

This particular morning, Yaz needed the Doctor to be there, more than ever, and help her vent some pent up frustration left over from her dream. But after she tied the belt of her dressing gown and went off in search of the woman in question, Yaz realised her wish would be unfulfilled. The Doctor was elbows deep in electrical wiring. 

“Morning, Yaz!” she called, letting the blowtorch fall back to the floor with a clunk. Even in her sleepy state, Yaz could see that the Doctor's exposed forearms were streaked with oil in a way that made the muscles there look even more defined. Yaz loved to see those particular muscles tense when the Doctor worked a hand between her legs. 

"Morning,” Yaz mumbled, her throat suddenly dry. She cleared it subtly, trying to tear her eyes away.

“What are you doing?”

She found the nearest seat and fell into it as gracefully as she could, watching as the Doctor’s fingers carefully unwrapped some wiring. Yaz wished they would unwrap her dressing gown instead.

“Just needed to fix this scanner. Bit useless without it really, could go flying into danger without even realising!”

“We do that most of the time, Doctor. Do you really need to do that now?” 

“Hmph. Even so, it’s better to have this functioning than not.”

With that, the Doctor returned to her task with single-minded determination, and Yaz knew she wouldn’t get her way. Not this morning. 

Or that afternoon, as it turned out. Yaz tried to embrace their adventure of the day with enthusiasm, but it was difficult when the day had got off to such an unsatisfying start.

So, when they finally found themselves alone after dinner that evening - Graham and Ryan had gone on a guided tour of the citadel they’d decided to visit, after much encouragement from Yaz - she tried to get the Doctor's attention again. 

“Doctor?”

“Did you see these lights, Yaz? I don’t understand how they get them to float like that. They float like they're lighter than air but the gas is heavier. And there's no engine or machinery I can see."

The Doctor was staring up at the ceiling of the restaurant, apparently bemused.

“Doctor?” Yaz asked once more. 

“Mm?”

“I know these lights are interesting, but...I have something more interesting for you to look at.”

That got the Doctor’s attention. She was instantly curious. 

“More interesting? Like what?”

Yaz tried not to roll her eyes. The Doctor could be a bit oblivious, sometimes, and completely on the ball at others. It was often hard to tell when she was putting it on. Sometimes she liked to drive Yaz to distraction but today, Yaz was having none of it and leaving nothing to chance. 

“You know what? It’s easiest if I show you,” Yaz murmured, grasping the Doctor’s hand and leading her away from the table, towards the bathrooms. 

“Are the lights weird in here, too?” the Doctor mused, already starting to look up when Yaz reached for her head and swivelled it back towards herself. 

“I don’t care about the lights,” Yaz burst out, looking for an empty cubicle. “We finally have some time alone, and I just-”

“Ohhh,” the Doctor hummed, realisation dawning as Yaz hurriedly pulled her inside an empty stall and locked the door behind them. “Why didn’t you say?” 

“It’s not like I can just come out and ask you to fuck me after the soup course,” Yaz bit out, tugging at the Doctor’s suspenders. Thankfully, she’d left her coat at the table. 

“True, that might not go down very well,” the Doctor agreed, smiling as Yaz fumbled with the button of her trousers. “Let me.”

Her hands were annoyingly steady as she slid the button through the buttonhole, reaching for Yaz’s jeans and doing the same. 

“You’re not normally so forward,” she observed, a hand sliding boldly under Yaz’s shirt and over her bra-clad breast. “And we don’t normally do this in restaurant bathrooms.” 

“We don’t,” Yaz moaned quietly as the Doctor’s lips latched onto her neck. “But you were already gone this morning.” 

“Ah. The wiring,” the Doctor realised, finally putting two and two together. 

“That bloody wiring,” Yaz agreed, sliding her hand down the front of the Doctor’s trousers and delighting in her gasp of approval. 

"Remind me to ignore all wiring from now on.” 

The Doctor’s hand mirrored Yaz’s, sliding into the front of her jeans and pressing firmly against her clit through her underwear, which was already soaked through. 

“Fuck,” Yaz groaned, letting her head fall back against the wall as the Doctor's lips kissed the skin under her ear, then drifted down and over her pulse.

The Doctor had just started to move her hand when there was a distant commotion from the restaurant. Yaz felt the Doctor tense, her mouth moving away from her neck. The skin instantly felt cold without her there.

“Ignore it,” Yaz murmured. “Please.”

“Right. Of course, sorry, Yaz.” 

The Doctor returned to her task with complete attention for the span of 30 glorious seconds, after which point the door to the bathroom slammed open, startling both of them. 

“Doc? Are you in here?”

Graham’s voice sounded panicked. 

“Shit,” Yaz cursed, removing her hand as the Doctor did the same. The Doctor looked at her apologetically, and Yaz nodded tersely. 

She waited as the Doctor left the cubicle, wanting nothing less than for Graham to see her emerge at the same time. 

“You coming, Yaz?”

 _Oh god_. 

Wordlessly, Yaz opened the door to see Graham looking thoroughly confused. 

“Don’t,” she warned him, frustrated beyond belief. 

In retrospect, they had been lucky to get out of that restaurant alive. Still, that didn’t stop Yaz’s irritation at the fact that they’d been interrupted, so much so that she insisted the Doctor stop by for a cup of tea before she left Sheffield. The Doctor would never turn down the opportunity of tea at Yaz’s, regardless of the ulterior motive.

“Doctor? Is that you?” 

Yaz bit back a sigh of frustration as her mum’s voice drifted down the hall. She’d been hoping to smuggle the Doctor into her bedroom - a risky prospect in itself - but by the sounds of it, her mum was home from work earlier than usual. 

“Najia! So nice to see you again.”

At least they got on alright, Yaz mused, as she watched Najia take stock of the Doctor, frowning at her appearance. 

“Have you been eating enough? Yaz, why don’t you pop the kettle on and find something for the Doctor to eat?” 

Yaz tried not to flush at the first thing that popped into her head - that she knew exactly what she wanted the Doctor to eat - and sighed. She had no idea when she'd turned into such a horny mess but she well and truly held the Doctor to blame.

“Okay," she relented. "Doctor, did you want to give me a hand?”

She gave the Doctor a pointed look and there was an awkward moment while the Doctor tried to interpret it. 

“Gotcha,” she finally said, winking dramatically. “Be right back, Najia.” 

Yaz tugged her into the kitchen, shutting the door quietly behind them. 

“This wasn’t what I had planned, you know,” she admitted. “I just- wait, your shirts."

Yaz realised that the Doctor’s shirts were still untucked from their earlier interaction in the bathroom. The Doctor looked down and laughed when she realised what had happened. 

“I thought I felt a breeze.” 

She smiled at Yaz as she tucked them in haphazardly. “Looks like we won’t quite get that time to ourselves after all,” she said. 

Yaz flicked on the kettle and tried to ignore the fire racing through her veins. She wanted to touch the Doctor so badly but her mum was right down the hall. Perhaps they could compromise. The Doctor seemed to read her thoughts.

“How long does that kettle take to boil?”

Wordlessly, Yaz flicked it off, filled it to the top, and put it back on. 

“We have a few minutes,” she murmured, giggling when the Doctor lifted her up easily and deposited her on the kitchen counter. Her hands rested on the Doctor’s biceps, feeling the muscles there as the Doctor kissed her passionately, her tongue sliding past Yaz’s own as their breathing grew ever harsher in the closed confines of the kitchen. 

“I can work with that,” the Doctor breathed, cocky smile firmly in place. Yaz felt herself melt. “Always good in a tight spot, me.” 

The kettle started to hiss and the Doctor moved fast.

“We probably shouldn’t have started this,” Yaz panted, her hips jerking when the Doctor pressed against the seam of her jeans, right between her legs. Her underwear was utterly ruined but Yaz couldn't have cared less. 

“Probably not,” the Doctor agreed, starting to move her hand rapidly as she held Yaz’s head in place with the other. 

Yaz was positively desperate for the Doctor's touch, had been all day, to the point where she couldn't even think straight

But as good as she was, the Doctor wasn’t quite quick enough; Yaz could feel herself start to spiral out when the sound of boiling water started to simmer away and the final click of the kettle told her that they’d run out of time. The vague noises of her mum pottering about in the living room were the final straw. Despite her heightened libido, Yaz felt the moment slip from her grasp as her brain finally kicked into action.

“Argh,” she panted, resting her forehead against the Doctor’s. “This is so unfair.”

She felt the Doctor exhale heavily. It seemed she wasn't the only one who was permanently frustrated by this state of affairs. 

“I’ll make it up to you, Yaz. I promise.”

The next morning, while the kettle boiled once again, Yaz tried to keep her mind occupied but her efforts were in vain. Even the smell of Earl Grey tea made her think of the Doctor; she ran her hand along the kitchen counter, remembering how it had felt beneath her thighs when-

“Morning, love,” Najia hummed as she entered the kitchen. 

Yaz startled but thankfully her mum didn’t seem to notice. 

“You’re a mind reader,” Najia nodded to the kettle, pulling some mugs from the cupboard. 

“Did you sleep well?”

Yaz nodded, although she hadn’t really slept that well at all. She’d been so wound up that she’d had to take matters into her own hands after all but all that exercise had served to demonstrate was that she needed the Doctor’s touch and the Doctor’s touch alone. Her sleep had been fitful afterwards, her mind too overstimulated and distracted to truly switch off. 

“Any nice plans for the day?” Najia continued, unperturbed by her daughter’s quietness. It was early, after all, and she knew that Yasmin would be more like her usual self after a cup of tea. 

“Not sure,” Yaz said, busying herself with the teabags. “How about you?”

As her mum told Yaz about her Saturday plans, Yaz let her mind drift back to the Doctor. This constant daydreaming and lack of focus was starting to become a problem, and she needed to do something about it. She had a very good feeling that she’d know how to resolve the problem, but thus far her efforts had been frustrated and every time that happened, the problem got worse. 

A text notification pulled Yaz from her reverie. She smiled when she saw who it was from, her thumb hovering over the screen while she read the message. It was unusually brief and devoid of emojis, but the intent was loud and clear. 

_Me and you, anywhere you want to go. Just somewhere we can be alone._

“I’ll see you later, love,” Najia said, patting Yaz on the arm as she left the kitchen. Yaz had almost forgotten she was there and she murmured a farewell as she let the Doctor’s words fully sink in, safe in the solitude of the kitchen. Her smile spread, similar to the heat that had started to spread between her thighs. The Doctor wanted to see her just as much and, reading between the lines, was equally frustrated by the constant interruptions.

Yaz rapidly typed out a response and sent it before she could overthink it. All she knew was that she wanted to wear something that would drive the Doctor to distraction. It seemed only fair given how wound up she'd been recently.

_Surprise me. Something swanky._

She pocketed the phone, knowing only too well that the Doctor would do as requested. It felt like it burned a hole in her pocket and Yaz longed to check it but her mum had come back in search of something and Yaz used the opportunity to escape to her room.

Only once she was back in the privacy of her room did she retrieve her phone, relieved to see that the Doctor had replied. She had a tendency to forget but this was one conversation Yaz really hoped they could continue. 

_I’ll see what I can do. See you at 7?_

Yaz replied in the affirmative, realising that this would be the very first time that the Doctor had come to pick her up, and her alone. It felt clandestine, special, and completely thrilling to know that she had the Doctor to herself for the entire evening. 

When 7pm finally rolled around - it felt like it took forever to get there - Yaz was making some final adjustments to her hair. Her phone buzzed and, rather than reading the message, she drew back her bedroom curtain to look down at the street below. Sure enough, the TARDIS was there, but the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. Yaz exhaled nervously, patting down her dress one final time. She’d worn this dress for the Doctor once before and Yaz wondered if she’d remember it; that had been the night they’d first kissed. How far things had progressed, Yaz mused, as she slipped on her heels and strode to the front door. 

She managed to escape with the briefest of farewells, dashing out of the door before her mum could comment on her clothes or ask where she was going. Nothing could delay her or sideline her path to the Doctor’s door and she didn’t even want to take the risk of that happening. 

She knocked, and the door to the TARDIS door clicked open. 

“Doctor? Are you here?”

Yaz felt words fail her when the Doctor stepped out from behind the console in a tuxedo, complete with a bow tie. She didn’t know of anyone else who could pull off this look quite like the Doctor did. Even her walk was more restrained than usual, as if the suit had shaped her mannerisms, or tamed them. She looked refined, elegant, and incredibly attractive.

“Holy…” 

The Doctor smirked, something of her usual cheeky self shining through. 

“I thought you might like this," she said confidently. The Doctor's confidence was a lethal weapon, or at least it was to Yasmin Khan.

“You thought right,” Yaz agreed, unable to stop herself reaching out and running her hands across the Doctor’s shoulders, feeling the muscle underneath her jacket. The Doctor’s hands came to rest lightly on Yaz’s waist, holding her close. 

"Hello,” she murmured. 

“Hello yourself,” Yaz replied, her voice quiet. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Mmm. I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” the Doctor admitted. 

She frowned. 

“Wait. I probably shouldn’t have said that, should I? And here was me, thinking I was all suave.”

Yaz laughed lightly. 

“I don’t think there’s any point in playing it cool,” she said, but she didn’t admit that she’d had the same problem. It was bad enough that she’d been so distracted by the very thought of the Doctor, never mind actually telling her that she’d invaded every waking thought.

“Is that because I’m naturally cool?” the Doctor asked, her eyes dancing mischievously.

“Yes, absolutely.” 

Yaz tried to be deadpan, but her face crumpled and they both started to laugh, neither letting go of the other. 

“Come here,” the Doctor murmured, lifting a hand to tilt Yaz’s chin upwards slightly so that they could greet each other properly. 

“I’ve missed you,” Yaz admitted as she pulled away from the kiss, already feeling her heart start to pound. They’d barely done anything but she felt like she could go up in flames at any moment; a stray tinder could set her off and she would combust on the spot. It felt reckless to play with fire but it raged so deep within her that Yaz knew that things could go only one way. 

“We have the whole evening to ourselves,” the Doctor said, her eyes still fixed on Yaz’s. “We could go dancing, have dinner, or...do whatever you want to do.”

The last option sounded innocent enough but it left the door wide open for Yaz to take the lead. She had all of time and space at her disposal and yet...all she wanted to do was feel the Doctor’s hands on her skin. 

“What I’d like is for you to take my dress off,” she said bluntly. 

The Doctor’s eyebrows shot into her hairline. 

“But...I like that dress, Yaz. You sure I can’t convince you to go and see a play? There’s a great one on tonight, only six hours long.” 

There was a pause and then she started to laugh. 

“Yaz! You should have seen your face, the very idea-” 

“Oi, that’s not funny,” Yaz muttered, trying to calm herself. Just the idea of sitting next to the Doctor for even five minutes without touching was torture. 

“Sorry, Yaz. Now that I know how to wind you up, it’s just so hard not to.”

“Oh?”

Yaz closed the distance between them, one hand reaching between the Doctor’s legs, intent on revenge. But she was shocked to feel something there, something more solid than the usual soft warmth. 

The Doctor was watching her face expectantly. 

“Surprise?” she murmured, her confidence faltering slightly. 

“Are you wearing something?” Yaz frowned, her fingers probing carefully. The Doctor shifted, gasping when Yaz’s hand brushed more fully against her. 

“Maybe,” she said, biting her lip. 

“Your little friend?” Yaz asked, a smile tugging at her lips. Going from the way the Doctor was reacting to her touch, it was entirely likely that she’d come prepared with her special toy. The one that she could feel. 

“Who are you calling little?” the Doctor protested, moaning softly as Yaz’s touch became more confident. Now she could feel the shape of it, she knew exactly what to do. 

“Something tells me you weren’t planning on making it out of those doors, either,” Yaz challenged, her grasp sure. 

The Doctor took a step forward, taking advantage of Yaz’s instability in heels to push her back towards the doors. Yaz had to pull her hand away to keep her balance and the moment she did so, she realised she’d lost the upper hand. Going from the look in the Doctor’s eyes, that moment of spontaneous combustion wasn’t going to be too far off. 

“I was never going to make it anywhere after I saw you in that dress,” the Doctor admitted, her voice low as she finally pushed Yaz up against the doors. 

Yaz felt a throb between her legs, depriving her of sensible thought for the time being. She couldn’t care less; all that she cared about was that they had reached a vertical surface she could rest against, and then hot lips were on her neck, winding her up at an alarming rate. 

“Says you in that suit,” Yaz moaned, a hand tangling in the Doctor’s hair as she kept her close. “What if I’d wanted you to take me to dinner first?” 

"As if you’re disappointed,” the Doctor challenged, her hands skimming the hem of Yaz’s dress. Yaz gasped as she felt one slide confidently underneath, the cool palm passing over her thigh and passing behind so that it could cup her backside as the Doctor kissed her so thoroughly that she could barely breathe. 

When the Doctor pulled away and turned Yaz around she barely managed to comply, her hands resting on the wood of the doors without question. There was no point in asking what the Doctor was doing; Yaz would find out soon enough. When hands pushed her dress up over her backside, holding the material there, Yaz felt a chill pass through her as she was exposed to the room. 

Soft lips traced the curves of her backside, a sensation Yaz had never felt before. It felt strange, not being able to see the Doctor, but she trusted her entirely. Yaz twisted her neck, looking backwards, but all she could see was the top of the Doctor’s head as she worshipped Yaz’s sensitive skin. She let her forehead come to rest on her forearms, concentrating on staying upright while the Doctor drove her progressively crazy with her mouth. 

Nimble fingers slipped under the elastic of her underwear, easing them down her trembling legs as the dress fell back down to her knees. The Doctor’s hands smoothed over her muscles under the material of her dress, calming her. 

“You’re shaking,” she murmured. 

Yaz exhaled in a rush. 

“I’ve been wanting this for a long, long time,” she finally admitted, imagining the smirk on the Doctor’s face. "You're driving me crazy." 

"In that case, I’ll have to make sure I don’t disappoint you,” the Doctor replied, moulding herself to Yaz’s back. The Doctor was still fully clothed and Yaz could feel the solid weight of the toy between them, but her attention was quickly diverted when the Doctor’s hand slid around the front, pressing gently against her. 

Yaz felt her knees buckle as the pressure against her clit came and went. That simple touch was all she wanted, all she needed, but the Doctor was teasing her relentlessly. 

“Please,” she groaned. “I can’t take much more of this.” 

“Are you saying you want to speed things up?” the Doctor said, her hand moving carefully but consistently between Yaz's legs. 

Yaz nodded enthusiastically, wishing she’d tied her hair up. She felt ridiculously warm, and the weight of the Doctor’s body behind her was also raising her body temperature to an uncomfortable degree.

“I can do that,” the Doctor said, taking a step back and encouraging Yaz to turn around. 

“Watch me,” she continued, shrugging off her jacket and tossing it to the floor. She rolled up her sleeves slowly, and Yaz realised that her obsession with the Doctor’s arms hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

Next, the Doctor loosened her bow tie, letting it fall flat against her shirt as she undid the top two buttons. Just enough to show Yaz a flash of her skin. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, the only sign that she was as affected by this as Yaz was. And despite removing barely any of her clothes, Yaz was certain that this was the hottest striptease she’d ever seen.

Scratch that: when the Doctor’s hand reached for the fly of her trousers, Yaz realised she was going to stay clothed for this whole thing and the thought made her even more aroused. 

“Hang on,” she murmured, pushing away from the wall. She could no longer simply watch; she had to get involved. “Let me.”

The Doctor let her hands fall by her sides as Yaz reached inside her trousers, her eyes on the Doctor’s the entire time. When she slid her hand inside the Doctor’s boxers, Yaz grinned. 

“Yaz,” the Doctor warned, her eyes shutting briefly. 

“Just lending a hand,” Yaz replied, knowing full well that the Doctor could feel every caress of her fingers. She pulled the toy free, feeling it brush against her the material of her dress, snagging it slightly. 

“I think you’ll need to keep your hands otherwise occupied or I'm not going to last,” the Doctor warned, reaching for Yaz’s hands and pinning them above her head as she pushed her back against the doors with a rattle. 

The sound echoed in the room, filtering through the haze of arousal that had clouded Yaz’s brain. The Doctor hadn’t been rough, but she clearly wanted to be in control. She kept Yaz firmly in place as her lips returned to her neck, a clothed knee sliding in between Yaz’s legs and nudging them further apart. Yaz could feel the Doctor press against her in all the right places, but the fabric of her dress was getting in the way and she practically whined in frustration. 

The Doctor pulled back, her lips kiss-swollen, and looked at Yaz in confusion. 

“This dress,” Yaz panted. “I hate it.” 

“That’s a shame, I quite like it,” the Doctor replied plainly. “Why do you hate it?”

“I can’t feel you,” Yaz frowned, kicking off her heels in an attempt to alleviate two of several pressure points that were driving her to distraction. The sudden height difference made the Doctor regard her affectionately, and her grasp on Yaz’s wrists loosened. 

“Well then, let’s do something about that,” the Doctor murmured, and before Yaz could say another word she took hold of the material in her hands and ripped it at the seam. The dress split all the way up to Yaz’s navel and the Doctor swept the loose material to one side, tucking it behind Yaz’s back. 

Yaz debated questioning the Doctor’s logic before reasoning that tearing her dress was a much more efficient way of getting it out of the way. She shrugged. 

“I love the way your mind works,” she said, looping a finger into the Doctor’s trousers and tugging her close. This time, the toy brushed against Yaz’s bare stomach and she sighed happily, her back arching like a cat’s. 

“Now get to it, Doctor, before someone interrupts us again.” 

That stirred the Doctor into action and her eyes went wide. 

“No interruptions,” she agreed, one hand reaching for the toy between her legs. 

Yaz didn’t need any preparation but she held her breath as the Doctor started to ease inside.

“Finally,” she groaned, embracing the slight burn as she stretched around the Doctor. It didn't take long for the Doctor to work her way fully inside and as she bottomed out she murmured something in response, something Yaz didn’t understand. She had to assume it was something good, though, because when the Doctor pulled her head back her eyes were closed in an expression of sheer bliss. 

“I just need a second,” she murmured, brow furrowing slightly as she adjusted to the feeling. Yaz knew precisely how she felt. She could feel the Doctor so deep inside that it would take a moment to get used to.

After a beat, the Doctor’s eyes opened again and her pupils were so blown that Yaz could barely see the green of her irises.

“You look incredible,” Yaz murmured, looping her arms around the Doctor’s neck. “And you feel even better.”

“Yeah? Just wait until I’m finished with you.” 

With that, the Doctor started to pull out, slowly thrusting back inside as Yaz’s arms tightened reflexively around her. 

“Oh, god,” she moaned. “This was worth the wait.” 

“I always am,” the Doctor said, holding Yaz carefully. The feel of the Doctor’s hands finally, _finally_ on her was so intensely satisfying that Yaz struggled to focus on anything else. Every now and again she would hear the Doctor moan, and as she started to move faster the door behind Yaz’s head rattled rhythmically. 

A hand suddenly lifted Yaz’s leg and draped it over the Doctor’s hip, and combined with a particularly hard thrust, Yaz felt the Doctor deeper inside her than ever before. Her head smacked backwards, straight into the wood, but she barely felt it. 

She did, however, feel the Doctor’s other hand tug at her hair, pulling her head to one side to expose her neck. Yaz was sure she could feel her jugular thumping, exposed, before the Doctor’s teeth grazed over it. 

“Fuck,” she cried, her hips shooting upwards as the Doctor’s tongue soothed over the tender skin. Her hips were moving relentlessly now, pumping between Yaz’s legs like a well oiled machine as she sucked a hickey into the soft skin of Yaz's neck. Yaz felt her legs spasm in response, the Doctor hitting spots inside her in perfect counterpoint. 

Gradually, Yaz realised that she was crying out on every thrust, the noises a blur of nonsense. But the pleasure was so intense that she couldn’t contain it, and when the Doctor shifted and reached a spot even deeper inside her Yaz was certain she could pass out from the sensation. 

“You’re so tight, Yaz,” the Doctor moaned, her breath hot on the damp skin of Yaz’s neck. Yaz could feel herself starting to clench around the toy inside her, working her way up to a blinding orgasm. 

“And you’re so strong, so big inside me,” Yaz murmured, threading her fingers through the Doctor’s hair as her head fell back against the wood. The Doctor was holding her up through her own sheer bodily strength and Yaz was glad; she was certain she’d fall over if she tried to use any of her own muscles.

The Doctor groaned at Yaz’s words, her hips snapping fluidly. Her hand moved into the heat between them, tickling the skin of Yaz’s stomach as it drifted down so that her thumb could pass over Yaz’s clit. 

“You need to come,” the Doctor said, relentless in her pursual of Yaz’s orgasm. “I need you to come.”

It didn’t take long after that. A few circles with her thumb and Yaz felt herself grow so tight that she knew the tension would release explosively. And it did: she barely had time to warn the Doctor before she clenched, hard, her legs trembling with the force of it as the Doctor fucked her through it, eyes screwed shut as Yaz contracted rhythmically around her. 

"Oh god," Yaz gasped, finally returning to her senses as the Doctor slowed to a stop. 

"Did you..?"

The Doctor shook her head, breathing hard. 

"I have staying power," she murmured, caressing Yaz's sides with her fingertips.

"That sounds like a challenge," Yaz said. "Pull out for a second."

She winced as the Doctor did as she asked, glancing downwards to see the toy slick with her arousal. 

“On the floor.” 

The Doctor frowned. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

Yaz watched as the Doctor made herself comfortable, giving her only a brief second of respite before straddling her thighs. 

“You have staying power?”

The Doctor nodded, hands back on Yaz’s hips. 

“We’ll have to see about that,” Yaz said, moving onto her knees as she reached for the toy. She held it up, warm and slick in her hand, and locked eyes with the Doctor as she slowly eased herself back down. 

“Oh, Yaz,” the Doctor groaned, her head falling back onto the floor. Truth be told, Yaz’s knees were aching already, but it was well worth it to see the look on the Doctor’s face. The woman beneath her had driven her utterly mad over the past couple of days, and all Yaz wanted to do now was to make her come. Having that power over her was a reward in itself. 

Yaz’s hands came to rest on the Doctor’s chest as she started to ride her, rolling her hips as she felt the Doctor slide in and out of her with ease. 

“I’ve thought about this for days,” she said, keeping her breathing as even as possible. “How it feels to have you like this.”

She ground down hard, slowing her pace to take the Doctor deep inside. 

“You’re not the only one,” the Doctors said, hands clenching briefly on Yaz’s hips as she squeezed. “You’re so beautiful. My mind is full of you.”

Yaz sighed happily, pressing down on the Doctor’s chest, pinning her in place as she rode her slowly.

“Seems only fair,” she replied. “You’re all I can think about, Doctor.” 

The woman beneath her gasped as Yaz rolled her hips. Yaz looked down to where they were joined and moaned at the sight. 

"I love when you're inside me."

Yaz cupped her breasts as she tilted her head back, using her knees to keep her balance as she slowly but steadily worked the Doctor up. She could feel the legs beneath hers twitch as the Doctor tried to stay still, letting Yaz set the pace. But before long even Yaz's pace was starting to falter as she felt herself tighten impossibly around the appendage inside her. She smirked breathlessly as the Doctor's eyes rolled back in her head and the hands on her hips grasped tight. 

“Yaz, I-” 

“That’s it,” Yaz soothed, bending over to capture the Doctor’s lips in a kiss. She was close herself, which was unsurprising given the circumstances. 

“Oh, my,” the Doctor groaned, and Yaz pushed herself upright, determined to see her through to the end. 

“Let me take care of you.”

Yaz picked up the pace slightly, feeling her legs start to shake as they worked each other up to a climax of epic proportions. She was exhausted but there was no way she could stop now, not when the Doctor looked the way she did beneath her. It was captivating.

She watched, enrapt, as the Doctor’s face screwed shut in intense pleasure beneath her. She cried out Yaz's name when she came and the look on her face was enough to push Yaz over the edge. She shuddered, palms flat on the Doctor's chest as she braced herself against the pleasure flooding her senses. 

Finally, the Doctor’s expression relaxed and Yaz stopped moving, panting for breath. She eased herself off the Doctor, shocked to see how large the damp patch on her trousers was. 

“As much as I like this suit, Doctor, I think you might need to get out of it.” 

“Huh?” 

The Doctor was still half-aware, it seemed, and Yaz laughed affectionately. 

“That was just my way of finally getting you out of those clothes."

“Any excuse.”

The Doctor opened her arms, beckoning Yaz to lie with her. She agreed without hesitation, slipping easily into her side. Within moments she'd wrapped her arm around the Doctor’s waist and cushioned her head on her shoulder as the Doctor’s arms surrounded her. Yaz often mused that the closeness afterwards was as amazing as the sex itself. She felt the Doctor still catching her breath and realised the was doing the same.

“I’d say that was worth the wait, but…” the Doctor said, once she'd managed to recover slightly.

“Is that a complaint?” Yaz lifted up her head in shock, trying to get a proper look at the Doctor's face. 

“I never want to have to wait to do that,” the Doctor surmised, smiling dazedly at her. 

“Same,” Yaz laughed. “But it definitely took the edge off.” 

The Doctor frowned and Yaz realised she'd underestimated her.

“Speak for yourself. Get ready for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Twitter @_mag_lex.
> 
> My fics are now on WordPress at maglexfic.wordpress.com. You should be able to subscribe there to all my new ones, since I won't be posting any new fics to Ao3 for the foreseeable future :)


End file.
